A aposta de dia dos namorados
by Temari-san
Summary: Meuuu, q titulo tosco pra uma fic , bom, a fic eh sobre um dia dos namorados bem especial, com uam aposta bem interessante e resultados bem iteressantes...ja repararam no meu vicio por bem?
1. Default Chapter

Vila de Konoha

Dia anterior ao dia dos namorados

De tardinha

Pontezinha do kakashi

Kakashi:então, hj vocês treinaram muito bem,então, amanha estarão dispensados do treino por sua ótima performance

Sakura:Você viu, sasuke-kun?kakashi sensei disse q eu tive uma ótima performance!

Sasuke:...com cara de quem não acredita no q ouviu ...kakashi, andou bebendo?

Naruto:Serio, kakashi sensei?

Kakashi:pfffffff, não, ahahahaha, vocês são um trio de bakas, é claro q não, vocês tao a mesma merda de sempre, só q amanha é feriado

Sakura:ah é, amanha é dia dos namorados o/

Sakura interior:O dia q eu farei o chocolate mais gosto do mundo e sasuke-kun se apaixonara por mim e ficaremos juntos pra sempre

Imaginação da sakura:

sakura:com um chocolate do lado do sasuke

Sasuke:olhando pra sakura envolto de coraçoezinhos

Ino:deprimida num canto

Sakura:sinal de vitória

fim da imaginação

Sakura:sorriso macabro

Sasuke:pensando sakura, q cara medonha ...

Sakura:AHAHAHAHAH

Sasuke:AH! da um pulo

Naruto:kakashi sensei...

Kakashi:então, diga naruto, o q vai fazer amanha o dia todo enquanto vê todos recebendo chocolate menos você?

Naruto:Ei ei, q historia é essa?eu vou ganhar mais chocolates q qualquer um nessa vila, afinal, todas me amam...

Passam as escritoras no fundo tossindo

Naruto:malditas escritoras!fiquem sabendo q todo ano eu ganho milhares de chocolates, principalmente da sakura-ch...toma porrada da sakura e sai voando

Sakura:Mentiroso!

Naruto:mas não é verdade q ano passado você me deu um chocolate?

Sakura:Bem, sim, mas foi de amizade, você já estava no meu time e ate kakashi sensei ganhou

Kakashi:E o meu foi maior q o do naruto

Naruto:mentira, sakura-chan, eu sei q você me ama

Sakura:repita isso e você morre!

Naruto:você me... sente alguém o fuzilando com os olhos, mais especificamente olhos cor de fênix...

Sakura:sasuke-kun

Sasuke:só agora se toca do q estava fazendo e desativa o sharingan ah, hum, então, eu já vou indo sai andando

Sakura:sasuke-kun

Naruto:sasuke-baka, volte aqui sai correndo atras do sasuke

Kakashi:ei, sakura

Sakura: hai?

Kakashi:vai dar chocolate pro naruto esse ano tbm?

Sakura:é ne, faze o q...

Kakashi:ah, mas não esqueça de fazer um chocolate maior

Sakura:porque?

Kakashi:ano passado você fez um tao pequeno q só coube pouco purgante...

Sakura:Kakashi sensei, você colocou purgante no chocolate pro naruto?

Kakashi:Eu não, eu coloquei sonífero, quem colocou purgante foi você

Sakura:ah é

Um pouco longe dali

Sasuke:andando rápido

Naruto:correndo atras ei, sasuke-baka, deixa eu te avisar de novo pra não ficar se metendo com a sakura-chan ,e lá é minha!

Sasuke:quietinho pensando deus, tomara q esse ano sakura faça um chocolate maior pra ele, ai eu duplico a quantidade de veneno, ao passado eu não consegui colocar muito...

Naruto:pula na frente do sasuke esta me ouvindo?

Sasuke:virando o rosto pra ignorar

Naruto:eu não sei se você se lembra, mas o chocolate crocante q a sakura-chan fez pra mim no ano passado tava melhor q o q ela te deu

Sasuke:estava tao bom a ponto de te deixar na UTI por algumas semanas, ne, naruto?

Naruto:Estava bom sim!

Sakura-chan cozinha muito bem!

Sasuke:eu ano estou dizendo q ela cozinha mal, eu estou dizendo q...ah, deixa pra lá, você não vai entender pensando decididamente preciso aumentar a quantidade de veneno

A discussão se prolongou ate a barraquinha de ramen, onde os dois se viram diante de uma cena bem interessante: Neji, Lee, Chouji Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino olhando pro balcão da barraquinha com cara de poucos amigos

Naruto:Ei gente, q cena mais dramática é essa?amanha é dia dos namorados e...

Todos olham com olhares assassinos pro naruto

Sasuke:já vi tudo...

Naruto:o q foi?

Lee: naruto, esqueci, você tbm é um de nos, não?

Naruto:Eu sou um de vocês?o q vocês são?

Lee:bom...

Em cima da barraquinha aparece uma placa gigante com pisca-piscas e setinhas apontando pra todos eles escrito Encalhados

Sasuke:logo se vê...

Naruto:o q foi?

Kiba:sente-se aqui, naruto

Naruto:senta

Kiba:vou lhe contar a historia da minha triste infância e...

Naruto:Ei, tio, vê um ramen do jeito q eu gosto!

Kiba:PRESTE ATENCAO!pronto pra pular no pescoço do naruto

Shino:segurando o kiba fique calmo, naruto, sabia q é falta d educação ignorar os outros dessa forma?tem uma historia q diz q se você ignorar os insetos eles te deixam em paz, mas você sabe, isso deixa eles tristes e...

Naruto:oi, falou comigo, shino?

Shino:pronto pra pular no pescoço do naruto

Kiba:segurando o shino e rindo acalme-se shino

Sasuke:senta tbm porque estava começando a achar q ia se divertir rindo do naruto hj

Lee:chorando sabe o q é?Sasuke, é q nenhuma garota me ama, a sakura-chan não olha pra mim, sasuke...

Sasuke:eu não perguntei uu

Lee:porque?porque será q ela não me ama?eu faço tudo por ela, e tbm, alguém como eu, com essa roupa chique, essas sobrancelhas sexy...

Todos começam a tossir na hora e naruto cospe o q estava comendo

Kiba:é é, Lee, isso mesmo, não sabemos porque as garotas não gostam de você...

Shikamaru:cara, q problemáticos vocês...

Neji:apenas tentando ignorar todos

Chouji:comendo

Naruto:eu já entendi, já entendi, acontece q estão chateados porque amanhã é dia dos namorados e vocês não tem namoradas

Some a cena da barraquinha e vira a cena de todos os garotos com roupas de guerra e armas apontando pro naruto

Lee:é isso,a i eu não quero mais sofrer, eu vou arrumar uma namorada, vamos fazer um acordo, afinal, nos encalhados devemos nos unir falando com a clássica bandeira do Japão no fundo ao vento e o hino do Japão tocando no fundo

Todos os garotos e o tio da barraquinha:chorando rios de lagrimas emocionados ...encalhados? chamas nos olhos

Lee:não, eu quis dizer...

Naruto:o encalhado aqui são vocês, eu não sou encalhado...

Neji:pois é naruto, você tem muitas mulheres no seu pe, não é?

Naruto:sim sim sorridente

Shikamaru:...cite uma sorrindo

Naruto:bom, tem a...sorrindo ...é, tbm tem a ... diminuindo o sorriso não não, na verdade é a ... cadê o sorriso ? perai perai, eu vou lembrar, é, hum, eu... sorriso, sorriso, vem aqui vem, cadê você?

Neji:sorrisinho de vitória

Lee:continuando oq eu dizia, façamos um acordo

Sasuke:já interessado qual?

Lee:ate a meia-noite do dia de amanha todos nos iremos nos declarar para a pessoa q amamos...

Chouji:comendo

Kiba:pensando não é ma idéia, mas...

Shino:pensando quem sabe...

Shikamaru:pensando q cara chato, mas talvez...

Neji:pensando ele bebeu?

Sasuke:pesando eu, me declarar?AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Naruto:Isso ai, vamos todos nos declarar, sakura-chan é mana olhos fênix fuzilando ele de novo e dessa vez, nenhum olhar vai me paralisa olhando desafiador pro sasuke

Sasuke:abaixa a cabeça

Naruto:AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke:levanta os olhos ameaçadoramente pro naruto

Casa da tsunade

Shizune:Ah, q papelada pesada...aie, isso q passou voado todo arrebentado na janela foi o naruto?

TonTon:oinc

De volta a barraquinha

Sasuke:sentando-se de novo

Lee:então, estamos de acordo, pessoal?estica a mão no clássico clichê do ponha as mãos em cima das minhas e vamos nessa!

Kiba:isso ai poe a mão em cima da do Lee

Shino:Poe a mão tbm sem falar nada

Neji:só quero ver ate onde isso vai poe a mão tbm

Chouji:poe a mão toda suja de comida em cima da deles

Shikamaru:sinal de positivo com as mãos porque não esta afim de levantar pra segurar mão de homem

Naruto:Isso, vamos sorrindo sem um dente

Sasuke:eu não, q coisa ridícula, vocês acham q eu, um vingador serio, vai ficar pensando em mulher e essas coisas?

Shikamaru:Como não?achei q seu sonho fosse reconstruir o clã, você não ta pretendendo fazer isso sozinho, ne?Bom, porque se estiver vou dizer q não adianta, ce sabe q pra nascer um bebe tem q ser duas pessoas...

Sasuke:er, mesmo q eu quisesse eu não sou afim de nenhuma garota de konoha

Shikamaru:Bom,devido a acontecimentos q eu presenciei varias vezes, posso provar de 200 maneiras diferentes q você é afim da...

Sasuke:SHIKAMARU!então, vou aceitar isso estica a mão tbm

Todos com cara de determinados na clássica cena eu serei vitorioso

Kiba:Vou conseguir me declarar

Shino: q seja ne...

Chouji:provarei q eu posso...

Shikamaru:Q chato...

Neji:isso será ate desafiador...

Sasuke:talvez, eu...

Naruto:Sakura-chan... toma soco discreto no meio da cara

Lee:OTIMO, IREMOS DESPERTAR NOSSO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE

Todo mundo sai andando olhando de cara feia pro Lee

Neji:Po, Lee, fica acabando com a gente

Sasuke:fogo da juventude é o car...

Shikamaru:putz, q cara mais chato...

Chouji:isso me deixou com fome

Kiba:sacanagem, essa de fogo queimou meu filme...

Shino:...

Naruto:é isso,ai, o fogo da juventude

Sasuke:pega um pedaço de madeira e acerta a cabeça do naruto NAO PIORE A SITUAÇAO, BESTA!

Tio da barraquinha:Ah, essa juventude de hj...

Dia seguinte

Pontezinha de konoha

Kakashi:lendo

Sakura:Ohayou, kakashi sensei, eu trouxe seu chocolateentrega um chocolate pro Kakashi

Kakashi:obrigada, sakura, agora, a missão secreta

Sakura:simsai

Kakashi:olhando pra todos os lados

Depois de algum tempo aparece a sakura só q com lentes de contato azuis

Kakashi:poe um bigodinho falso por cima da mascara então, Garota S, trouxe tudo?

Garota S(preciso fiar escrevendo sakura?): Sim, sensei K, eu trouxe mostra um chocolate com um furo no meio e você?

Sensei K:mostra um vidrinho com algum remédio dentro sim, purgante misturado com sonífero, certo?

Garota S:certo

Sensei K: agora falta o garoto S

Aparece o sasuke com uma tatuagem falsa de dragão no pescoço

Sasuke:Porque eu tenho q colocar isso?

Sensei K:Fale baixo garoto S, é para não sermos reconhecidos na nossa missão de envenenar o raposa anormal, certo garota S?

Garota S:ah, garoto s ficou tao lindo com essa tatuagem

Sensei K:agora, trouxe?

Sasuke:ah sim mostra um galão de veneno é pra ter certeza q vai funcionar

Alguns minutos depois

Garota S:ótimo, já colocamos tudo no chocolate dele

Sensei K:Perfeito, agora esperemos ele chegar

Garota s:primeiro temos q tirar nosso disfarces para ele nos ver e entregarmos o chocolate

Sasuke:sakura, quem em sa consciência não nos reconheceria só por esses detalhes ridículos?

Naruto:SAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!vem correndo ah, desculpe, quem são vocês?

Sasuke:kapota

Sakura:tira as lentes

Kakashi:tira o bigodinho

Sasuke:não faz nada ( oq ?como acharam q ele ia tirar a tatuagem ali ?)

Naruto:...ah, sakura-chan, kakashi sensei, ainda agora tinham umas pessoas aqui q me lembravam vocês e estava com o garoto da tatuagem ai

Sasuke:pensando IDIOTAAAAAA

Sakura:aqui, naruto, seu chocolate entrega o chocolate pro naruto

Quando naruto pega sai uma nuvenzinha em forma de caveira sorridente do chocolate

Naruto:q bonitinho, efeito especial

Sakura:pois é não é ''''''''''''''''

Naruto:ah, a propósito, sakura-chan, tem uma coisa q eu quero falar com você

Sakura:diga

Sasuke:OO, não, antes prove o chocolate

Naruto:porque?

Sasuke:porque, porque deve estar gostoso, foi sakura q fez

Sakura:Ah, sasuke-kun me elogiou

Sasuke:não, sakura, eu só falei isso pra ele comer o..

Kakashi:ora sasuke, você esta mudado

Sasuke:não, não foi isso

Naruto:vocês falam sasuke mas tudo q eu vejo é esse garoto aqui com tatuagem

Sasuke:olha pro céu ...Mate-me Senhor, por tudo q é mais sagrado, mate-me...

Naruto:então, eu comerei

Cena do naruto indo morder o chocolate em câmera lenta e todos na maior expectativa

Naruto:desembrulha o chocolate em câmera lenta

Todos:olhando na maior expectativa

Naruto:ainda desembrulhando, câmera lenta cansa gente

Todos:olhares de expectativa

Naruto:desembrulhando ainda em câmera lenta

Sasuke:sentado de um lado de uma mesa com cartas nas mãos então, passo

Naruto:termina de desembrulhar e vai chegando o chocolate perto da boca em câmera lenta

Sakura:tbm sentada cm cartas na mão sua vez, kakashi sensei

Naruto:ainda aproximando o chocolate em câmera lenta

Kakashi:...bati /

Naruto:ainda aproximando o chocolate em câmera lenta

Sasuke e sakura:JAAAA?

Naruto:chocolate chegando perto da boca

Kakashi, sakura e Sasuke enfileirados olhando pra frente e cantando atirei o pau no gato em japonês

Naruto:ainda com o chocolate e etc e talz em câmera lenta

Sakura:pulando corda com o kakashi

Naruto:chocolate aproximando...

Sasuke:se irrita chega! pega um pedaço de pau e acerta o naruto

Chocolate voa e cai na água embaixo da ponte

Cena de todos dizendo não em câmera lenta, sasuke da um tapa na própria testa

Naruto:chorando um pouquinho o chocolate q a sakura-chan me deu

Kakashi e sakura: agarrados chorando rios de lagrimas NAAAAOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke:ui...

Naruto:mas isso nao vai em impedir de fazer uma coisa...

Sasuke:merda, naruto...

Naruto:Kakashi sensei, quero dizer q hj farei queimar o fogo da juventude

Sasuke:...cara d quem ta sossegado idiota, não sabe nem se declarar, se ele disser fogo da juventude sakura j ira sair correndo, posso em acalmar

Sakura:naruto, você queria dizer alguma coisa antes, ne?

Sasuke:pesando PORQUE, SAKURA-CHAN, PORQUE?LOGO VOCE?

Naruto:a h sim,eu querida dizer q eu t...

Sasuke:Sakura!

Sakura:hum?

Sasuke:vamos jogar shougi?

Sakura:hein?

Naruto:¬¬...então, sakura-chan...eu...

Sasuke:sakuraaaaaaaa, vamso pular corda?

Naruto:segura a mão da sakura agora ela não terá a atenção desviada , então, sakura

Sasuke:em desespero espera, q q eu to fazendo?sou eu! tira a blusa

Sakura:desmaia

Naruto:maldito

Kakashi:opa, isso vai ser interessante...

Mansão Hyuuga

Kiba:com uma fantasia de arvore parado no quintal da hinata pensando eu vou me declarar a Hinata-chan hj, é só o neji sair dali q eu vou...

Shino:tbm fantasiado de arvore no quintal da hinata pensando vermelho assim q o neji sair...

Hinata:sentada na frente da mansão com um embrulho nas mãos

Neji:Ei, Hinata-sama, o q foi?

Hinata:nada, eu só...estou tentando criar coragem pra entregar isso, Neji niisan

Neji:Entendo, bom, hinata-sama eu vou sair, tenho q fazer uma coisa, boa sorte em entregar isso

Hinata:hai, obrigada neji niisan

Neji:sai

Hinata:falando consigo mesma em voz alta ah eu não conseguirei tomar coragem pra entregar isso de novo, todo ano é a mesma coisa, fico só eu aqui na frente, tentando tomar coragem, eu e essas duas arvores...essas duas arvores ?só agora se ligou q tinham duas arvores nos eu quintal q pela incrivelmente nunca tinha visto

Kiba e shino:tiram as fantasias ao mesmo tempo Hinata-chan, eu...

Kiba:Shino?

Shino:Kiba?

Kiba:o q faz aqui?

Shino:eu q pergunto

Kiba:acontece q eu vim aqui pra...pra...pra vigiar a hinata e ver se algum dos garotos de ontem iria vir atras da hinata pra se declarar, eu quero ter certeza q minha amiga estará bem

Shino:...hai, eu tbm pensei em fazer isso

Hinata:O – oi, o q vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Kiba:viemos passar a tarde com você, hinata-chan

Shino:isso...

Hinata:Ah é, os chocolates de vocês entrega os chocolates dos dois

Kiba:obrigado, hinatapensando enquanto olha de cara feia pro shino assim q o shino se cansar e for embora eu me declaro pra hinata...

Shino:hai, muito obrigado, Hinata-chanpensando enquanto olha de cara feia pro kiba por baixo dos óculos escuros assim q o kiba se cansar e for embora eu em declaro pra hinata...

Hinata:pensando Kiba-kun e shino-kun estão assustadoramente estranhos, SOCORRO NARUTO-KUN!

Em algum lugar na rua(desculpem, não sou boa nisso)

Ino:Aqui, Asuma sensei, seu chocolate

Asuma:ora, obrigado mas posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ino:O q é?

Asuma:porque você esta vestida desse jeito?

Ino:usando uma armadura ah, é q ainda não entreguei o chocolate do shikamaru e do chouji falando isso ela mostra dois chocolates

Um terremoto começa e ouve-se barulho de algo enorme chegando cada vez mais perto

Asuma:meu deus, isso é...é atropelado pelo chouji e desmaia

Chouji:Chocolate o/

Ino:entendeu o porque da armadura, asuma sensei?

Asuma:desmaiado

Chouji:chocolate

Ino:ah sim, esse é o seu entrega um chocolate pro chouji

Chouji:come tudo de uma vez ah, obrigado ino, estava bom, alias, quero te dizer uma coisa

Ino:o q é?

Chouji:fica vermelho (imaginar a cena é engraçado XD )

Ino:o q é?diga logo porque tenho q ir entregar o chocolate do sasuke –kun coracoezinhos em volta da cabeça e olhos brilhando

Chouji:ah, entendi meio deprimido

Ino:o q foi?hum, q cara é essa?aconteceu alguma coisa?

Chouji: ino!

Ino:ai meu deus, não fui eu!

Chouji:não é isso

Ino:o q foi então?

Chouji:vestido de príncipe(de onde ele tirou essa roupa? ) ino, eu te amo

Ino:com cara de quem não ta acreditando q alguém como ele disse isso COMO EH Q EH?

Chouji:ajoelhado num cenário de Romeu e Julieta embaixo de um balcão oh Ino, por favor, aceite meus sentimentos

Ino:no balcão vestida de Julieta oh Chouji, eu ate aceitaria se fosse pra comer uma pizza mas seus sentimentos eu não posso aceitar

Chouji:levanta com cara de interrogação porque?

Ino:Porque eu amo o sasuke-kun chuta o balcão em cima do chouji e sai andando ainda vestida de Julieta

Chouji:Ai, dueu TT

Campo de treinamento

Temari:sentada no chão com cara de quem ta afim de matar um

Shikamaru:olhando as nuvens

Temari:levanta irritada Eu posso saber o q esta acontecendo afinal?Ontem me disse q queria falar comigo mas estamos a 3 horas aqui e você só fica olhando as nuvens

Shikamaru:é?

Temari:é!

Shikamaru:q coisa não?

Temari:hein?

Shikamaru:você sabe porque?

Temari:porque?

Shikamaru:porque as nuvens são livres...

Temari:...senta e chora de raiva

Shikamaru:pensando ne, e agora?as idéias do Lee, q saco, se declare se declare, mas, como?será q é melhor eu ser direto ou ficar enrolando e explicando um monte de coisas? olha pra cara da temari e vê ela com uma foice e chamas nos olhos pronta pra mata-lo se ele não falar nada ...aposto q as nuvens não precisam passar por isso volta a olhar as nuvens

Temari:...voltou a olhar as nuvens, ele voltou a olhar as nuvens?perguntando pra um esquilo q estava passando

Esquilo:com uma plaquinha no pescoço escrito: Assista o Movie The Married

Temari:você voltou a olhar as nuvens, eu não acredito, se não tem nada para falar eu vou embora levanta e sai andando irritada

Shikamaru:é, ela não é do tipo q tem paciência, porque mesmo q eu gosto dela?ah, cara, q droga...levanta e vai atras da temari

Por ai na rua

Tenten:Ah, neji!acenando pro garoto hyuuga q acabou de avistar passando

Neji:Hum?tenten, logo quem eu procuravapensando ótimo

Tenten:queria me ver, o q aconteceu?

Neji:ah é só q...pensando droga, tenten, porque fica me olhando com esse sorriso e esses olhos tao...tao...ah, assim eu não consigo, cadê minha coragem?

Tenten: olhando pro neji enquanto sorri com o sorrisinho de sempre

Neji:pensando ainda droga, talvez, se eu virar o rosto e não olhar eu consiga vira o rosto então, tenten, eu queria te dizer q...

Tenten:ah, antes, neji, aqui eu fiz pra você entrega um chocolate pro neji eu fiz com todo carinho só pra você e pro...meu deus, esqueci do Lee, ai, o q eu faço?desesperada

Neji:pensando ela fez um chocolate pra mim com tanto carinho a ponto de esquecer do Lee?então, talvez, tenten, será q ela gosta de mim?não creio q seja isso, mas, com esse pensamento eu fico mais confiante,agora eu vou conseguir dizer...

Tenten:Nah, será q o Lee me desculpa por isso?eu ate faço um pra ele amanha

Neji:ah, você podia fazer ainda hj, é cedo

Tenten:mas não gosto de fazer coisas assim correndo, eu tenho q botar sentimento nas coisas pra ficarem bonitas e boas, o seu chocolate por exemplo, eu passei 3 dias fazendo para q ficasse perfeito

Neji:mas, porque três dias?

Tenten: porque... fica vermelha ...porque é pra você, neji-kun

Neji:ainda com o olhar meio frio de sempre mas totalmente derretido pro dentro

Tenten:vermelha sabe neji-kun, pra mim, você é uma pessoa muito especial...

Neji:vira o rosto agora vermelho tbm é, pra mim, você tbm é especial

Tenten:eu?

Neji:é, assim, é mais q uma amiga pra mim você é, uma pessoa q eu...q eu amo...

Tenten:vermelhissima q você ama?neji, você me ama?

Neji:hai... de costas porque não sabia como encarar a tenten depois dessa

Tenten:neji-kun...

Neji:tenten, eu...

Clássica cena dos rostos se aproximando lentamente(já perceberam q essa fic ta cheia de cenas clássicas?)

Então, quando iam se beijar passa Naruto correndo entre os dois

Neji:naruto, o q você...

Naruto:neji, me ajude!

Neji:o q foi?

Naruto:como eu vou me declarar pra sakura-chan?eu nunca me declarei pra nenhuma garota

Neji:isso nao é problema meu!

Naruto:ignorando o neji me ajude tenten, posso me declarar pra você pra eu treinar?

Tenten:meio aterrorizada com o fato de naruto estar pedindo pra se declarar pra ela (aterrorizada não é o termo certo, o termo é enojada ) ta bom, pode ser, contanto q seja rápido

Naruto:então, Tenten vou imaginar você sendo a sakura-chan olhando pra tenten serio sakura-chan, eu te amo!

Neji:ótimo, pronto, treinou agora tchau empurrando o naruto

Naruto:mas mas

Tenten:não

Neji:o q?

Tenten:não esta bom, serio não, fique um pouco mais animado e relaxe, tente de novo, eu vou ajuda-lo

Neji:mas mas...

Naruto:valeu tenten!

Tenten: ora, nada

Neji:só olhando com vontade de matar o naruto

Naruto:sakura-chan, eu te amo

Tenten:não não, faca o seguinte, pra ser mais romântico, segure as mãos da sakura e diga eu te amo de olhos fechados e de joelhos, se possível beije a mão dela, é tao romântico e a sakura tem cara de quem gostaria disso

Num cantinho perto, alguém só escutava os conselhos da tenten e anotava tudo

Hinata:vem passando ah, Kiba-kun e shino-kun me assustaram, q bom q eu arrumei uma desculpa pra sair de lá, ficarei um pouco fora e depois eu volto

Neji:vê a prima chegando meu deus

Naruto:ajoelhado segurando a mão da tenten então, aqui vou eu

Tenten:Vai fundo

Neji:Não, narut...

Naruto:eu te amo beija a mão da tenten

Hinata:...chega e vê a cena no momento exato

Neji:ah, Hinata-sama

Tenten:Hinata!

Naruto:hum?ah, hinata-chan

Hinata:olhos cheios de lagrimas

Naruto: o q foi?Hinata, esta se sentindo mal?

Neji:não, hinata, o q aconteceu foi q...

Tenten:Nos só estávamos encenando, hinata

Hinata:desmaia

Neji:Hinata-sama!

Tenten:corre pra ajudar a amiga hinata, acorde, hinata

Neji:olhando com ódio pro naruto eu sabia q isso ia acontecer, idiota, saia daqui,a culpa é sua por se meter com a namorada dos outros!

Naruto: quem é a namorada dos outros?

Neji:tenten, ela é minha namorada

Naruto:é?

Tenten:sou?Ah, neji! levanta e deixa a hinata desacordada no chão ah, neji-kun agarrada no neji

Neji:abraçado a tenten

Hinata:abre um olho ei, gente, eu aqui desmaiada...

Tenten:oh, é verdade,desculpe hinata volta ate onde a hinata ta

Neji:mal, hinata-sama

Hinata:fecha os olhos de novo

Tenten:hinata, hinata, acorde hinata

Naruto:...eu hein sai andando vou fazer isso mesmo, vou me ajoelhar e me declarar pra sakura-chan como tenten disse

Alguém escondido nas sombras:...não seu eu me declarar antes sorriso de vitória


	2. a aposta de dia dos namorados II parte

Naruto:correndo cadê a sakura-chan?sakura-chaaaaaaaaan, cadê voce?

Sakura:andando meio deprimida porque não tinha conseguido coragem pra entregar o chocolate do seu sasuke-kun

Naruto:saaakura-chaaaaaaannnn!

Sakura:Naruto ¡

Naruto:sakura-chan, eu quero falar com voce

Sakura o q fo... some

Naruto:sakura-chan?

Sakura:ai meu deus percebe q esta sendo carregada por alguém o q eh isso?

Lee:vestido de Tarzan pendurado num cipó q apareceu não se sabe de onde sakura, eu te amooooooooooooooooo

Sakura:Lee, voce ta passando bem?

Lee:sakura, eu te amo

Sakura:ai Lee, eu tbm...

Lee:serio?

Sakura:eu tbm amo o sasuke-kun...

Lee:sakura, não foi isso q...

Naruto:correndo atras do cipó sombrancelha, solte a sakura-chan, ela eh minha

Lee:q historia eh essa?

Naruto:sakura-chan, bata nele e pule nos meus braços!

Sakura:se agarra no Lee não me solte, ouviu?

Lee:lógico q não coracoezinhos nos olhos

Sakura:percebe a cara do Lee ...me solte, me solte! vê o naruto correndo com os braços esticados pronto pra agarra-la ...SOCORRO SASUKE-KUN!

Shuriken passa e acerta o cipó e corta, cai Lee em cima do naruto, assim q Lee cai naruto, q estava de olhos fechados, agarra ele

Naruto:ah, sakura-chan, voce tem uma pele tao lisinha passando a mão no Lee

Lee:ainda não tinha se tocado do q aconteceu, agarrando o naruto ah, sakura-chan, voce eh tao...

Sakura:olhando a cena com vontade de vomitar eca, mas, pelo menos não sou eu

A shuriken volta e acerta a cabeça do naruto q bate na do Lee e...bem, então, pulando essa parte, a shuriken vai ate um cantinho com sombra onde alguém a pega

Cena do personagem fazendo pose de gostoso enquanto a câmera sobe lentamente mostrando quem eh

Sakura:vermelha ...sasuke-kun

Sasuke:sorrizinho de gostoso

Multidão de mulheres se derretendo no fundo

Escritoras desmaiando, uma porque eh o sasuke a outra porque não aguentou vê ra cena

Sasuke:sakura, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui olhando de cara feia pro Lee e pro naruto

Sakura:se joga nos braços do sasuke

Musica de fundo romântica tocando

Musica de fundo começa a mudar, passa pra um pagodinho bem fuleiro

Sakura:...

Sasuke:sakura, isso eh...

Sakura:Lee, naruto!

Naruto:com um pandeirinho ai eu disse pra ela, meu amor eu te amo, não em troque por ele...

Lee:com uma caixinha de fósforos ai me cresceram dois chifres mas eu disse pra ela q eu ainda confiava nela...

Sakura:chega!

Naruto: mas ela de noiti saia, so pra ir na igreja

Lee:e dizia q o padre...ia abençoa-la hj...

Sasuke: q coisa horrível, vem sakura pega a mão da sakura

Naruto: AIIIIIIIIII, SERA Q ELA VOLTAAA gritando no ouvido do sasuke

Sasuke:socao no naruto, afunda o chão

Lee:pois meu amor por voceeeee agarrando o sasuke

Sasuke:olhar assassino lee...

Lee:sai voando LEE DECOLANDO DE NOVOOOOOOOO

Sasuke:agora, sakura

Sakura:sim?

Porque ela eh minah mulher...

Sasuke:ai, quem...OO

Sakura:...kakashi sensei!

Kakashi:do lado cantando ela era boa, mas a vizinha melhor...

Sakura: pega o naruto e joga no kakashi

Sasuke:pronto, agora...

Kakashi e Naruto:AIIIIII, EU AMO ELA, MAS O açougueiro TBM...

Sasuke:...sakura, se afaste...

Sakura:sai de perto e se esconde atras de uma lata de lixo olhando tudo

Sasuke:estalando os dedos

Corta pra cena dos aviões batendo nas torres gêmeas, o titanic afundando, Bush invadindo o Afeganistao, o Maracanã depois de um Flamengo x Vasco, a Rita Lee cantando...

Sasuke:ah,a gora sim eu em sinto bem

Naruto:com o pandeiro enfiado na boca huuuumhuuuuuuum

Kakashi:entalado com a mascara

Sakura:meu deus

Sasuke:então, sakura, eu queria te dizer uma coisa

Sakura:diga, sasuke-kun

Fundo da tela com flores voando e os cabelos dos dois mexendo com o vento

Sasuke:sakura...

Sakura:diga, sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:sakura...where is the book?

Sakura:hein?

Sasuke:Where is the book?

Sakura:ah, the book is on the table

Sasuke:dancando se voce quer um ingles decente...

Sakura:vestida de livro de inglês escolha a melhor opção

Sasuke:estude no The Book

Sakura:Sim, porque The Book...

Os dois juntos:Is on the table sorrisao cintilante

Sasuke:então, sakura, eu queria te dizer q volta o fundo romântico

Sakura:diga, sasuke-kun

Sasuke:eu...eu t...

Lee:cai em cima do sasuke

Sasuke:sai de cima de mim!

Lee:ah, sakura-chan agarrando o sasuke porque não percebeu a diferença, tava meio atordoado...

Sasuke:empurrando o Lee sai...

Lee:agarrando o sasuke

Kakashi:cantando com a mascara na boca ai eu e ela fomos pra casa da mãe dela...

Naruto:tocando o pandeiro na boca mesmo

Sakura: não...acredito...

Num lugar não muito longe

Temari:andando irritada vê se pode, me faz perder meu tempo pra vir ate aqui pra olhar pro ceu, o q q eu fiz pra merecer isso, meu Deus?e o pior eh q se duvidar ele ainda vem...

Shikamaru:TEMARIIIIIIIIIII

Temari:...atras de mim, ai... o q voce quer?

Shikamaru:eu disse q queria falar com voce

Temari:ah, desculpe, depois de três horas vendo voce olhar o ceu achei q tivesse desistido...

Shikamaru:como eu fui me meter nessa?

Temari;o q eh?fala logo!

Shikamaru:bom, eu...

Temari:fala logo

Shikamaru:eu...amo...talvez...

Temari:hum?

Shikamaru:o q eu quero dizer eh q eu...passa um naruto todo arrebentado voando na frente dele

Temari:o q foi isso?

Shikamaru:naruto, tudo bem?

Naruto:ai, acho q sim, o q voce ta fazendo aqui?hum, eh a garota da areia, oi tamaria!

Temari:eh temari!

Naruto: olhando de um pro outro ah, então eh dela q voce gosta?eu jurava q era da Ino

Temari:hein?gosta de mim?

Shikamaru:pensando muito obrigado naruto, acabou de simplificar oq eu levei três horas pra tentar dizer...

Temari:bom eu...

Naruto:diz ai, garota maluca, o q voce vai fazer agora, hein hein?

Temari:eu...eu não gosto de caras preguiçosos sai andando

Naruto:puxa, q maus hein shikamaru, bom, agora porque não se declara pra Ino tbm?

Shikamaru:estado de choque q..sacanagem temari...

Naruto:hein hein?voce não vai se declarar pra ino?

Shikamaru:Não, não gosto dela, não desse jeito, agora da licensa da... sai andando totalmente arrasado

Naruto:oh puxa...deixa eu ver quem mais ta por aqui...ah ve duas pessoas juntas num cantinho escuro quem serão?

Como naruto não eh nada fofoqueiro ele nem foi olhar ne...

Naruto:mas, esses são!

Kakashi:então, como eu ai dizendo, já q a idéia do Lee foi boa, eu resolvi aproveitar pra me declarar sabe, espero q entenda o motivo de eu ter te chamado desse jeito

Kurenai:Eu ate entendo, mas...de toalha poderia ter esperado eu terminar o banho!

Kakashi:lógico q não, isso eh mais importante

Kurenai:higiene eh bem mais importante...

Kakashi:fazendo pose voce gosta mais de banho do q de mim?

Kurenai:kakashi, não faca drama uu

Naruto:kakashi sensei, voce tbm?

Kakashi:ah, oe, naruto /

Kurenai:se escondendo atras do kakashi na-naruto, oi, q bom ve-lo

Naruto:kakashi sensei, viu a sakura-chan ou sasuke-baka por ai?

Kakashi:acho q iam para a ponte

Naruto:valeu sai correndo

Kurenai:Ah, kakashi, e se aqueles dois estiverem precisando de um pouco de privacidade?

Kakashi:o problema não eh meu, não sou eu

Kurenai:kakashi uu

Mansao hyuuga

Lado de fora do quarto da hinata

Kiba:ah, como isso foi acontecer, maldito naruto rodando de um lado pra ca

Shino:parado enquanto um monte de bezouros rodam pra al e pra ca no seu lugar, afinal, ele não perderia sua pose so pra rodar, ne?)

Enquanto isso dentro do quarto

Hinata:entao foi so isso?

Tenten:ele so pedir pra treinar, não foi nada demais, se acalme

Hinata:hai

Tsunade:bom, q bom q tudo não passou de um susto ne?mas tente não ser tao precipitada na próxima vez, hinata

Hinata:hai...

Lado de fora de novo

Kiba:quando eu pegar aquele miserável, ah eu vou, eu vou...

Tsunade:sai do quarto da hinata ela esta bem, acalmem-se foi so um susto, já esta ate acordada

Kiba entra correndo no quarto enquanto shino usa passinhos de formiga...

Kiba:hinata tudo bem?

Hinata:Hai

Kiba:então, hinata, eu tenho q te dizer uma coisa...

Hinaat:o q eh?

Neji: (onde ele tava?)então, Tenten, vamos sair daqui sim?

Tenten:ta

Os dois saem

Kiba:hinata, eu segurando a mão da hinata

Hinata:sim?

Kiba:eu...eu...

Hinata:voce voce?

Kiba:eu...au au au au au au au...au? OO ...au TT

Aparece Akamaru no canto da tela com uma plaquinha escrito:Nota – Quando Kiba fica nervoso ele late...(de onde eu tirei isso?)

Kiba:au TT

Hinata:ahn, kiba-kun, tudo bem?

Kiba:deprimido num canto chorando au...

Shino:eu tbm quero te dizer algo hinata

Hinata:Diga, Shino-kun

Shino:quietinho

Hinata:diga

Shino:quieto

Hinata:shino-kun?

Shino:estático no lugar sem falar nada

Hinata:olha o kiba chorando e olha pro shino parecendo uma estatua er, farei um chazinho pra vocês, ja volto sai do quarto

Shino:ah, se ela olhasse pra cima...

Em cima da cama da hinata, um monte de bezourinhos numa formação escrito eu te amo(bonito, romântico, mas medonho XD)

Pontezinha de konoha

Sasuke:então, sakura, o q eu queria te dizer era...se ajoelha e segura a mão da sakura

Sakura:so não desmaiou ainda porque esta guardando toda essa cena pra depois do q o sasuke disser

Imaginação da sakura:

Sasuke:sakura, case-se comigo e reconstruiremos o clã juntos

Sakura:oh, sasuke-kun

Anos depois

Sakura:crianças, vamos logo, vocês tem q ir pro colégio

4 criancas felizes descem as escadas de mochilinha e sorrindo usando o sharingan

Sasuke:chega e abraça a sakura ah, q vida maravilhosa

Sakura:eh mesmo...

Fim da imaginacao

Sasuke:sakura?

Sakura:olhando pro sasuke com cara de idiota so faltando babar ahn?hum? q?ah, sasuke-kun

Sasuke:uu, er, como eu dizia, sakura, eu...

Naruto:chega correndo e se joga com o sasuke da ponte

Sakura:Naruto, oq esta fazendo?

Naruto:tentando afogar o sasuke morra sasuke

Sasuke:acerta um soca no naruto me deixe em paz

Naruto:sakura-chan, eu te amo!

Sakura:...imaginacao da sakura

Num barraco não muito longe

Sakura:com um barrigão de grávida crianças, venham, vamos pra escola

Descem um monte de pirralhos loiros com cara de malucos com mochilas todas destruídas

Um dos mulekes:mamãe mamãe, porque nos temos q ficar no sinal com os braços esticados e cara triste?essa escola não eh legal

Sakura:desculpem crianças, mas temos q conseguir dinheiro por ramen de vocês de todo dia, agora vão falar com o papai vão

Todo sim, papai naruto!

fim da imaginação

Naruto:sakura-chan?

Sakura: estado de choque naaaaaaaaaaoooooooo sai correndo

Sasuke:...maldito naruto, so sabe estragar tudo?

Naruto: a sakura-chan eh minha sasuke-baka

Sasuke:ah eh?veremos!malditos selamentos q eu nao conheco chidori!

Naruto:aquele selamento tosko dele rasengan

Clássica cena dos dois indo um na direção do outro pra se matarem

Naaaaaaaaoooo

Sasuke:sakura?

Naruto:sakura-cha...hein?

Vem o Jiraya correndo com uma peruca rosa e um vestido igual ao da sakura todo maquiado

Jiraya:não se matem por mim, por favor

Sasuke:quase desmaiando por ter tido essa visão

Naruto:ero-senin, o q eh isso?

Jiraya:da um desconto, naruto, a sakura saiu correndo e as autoras não quiseram pagar nenhuma atriz bonita pra representar a sakura, então...

Naruto:então?

Jiraya:elas me deram umas play ninja em troca de um horário extra

Autoras no fundo fazendo sinal de positivo e sorrindo

Naruto:..porque elas sempre aparecem no fundo?

Jiraya:não importa, oq importa eh q tenho q imitar a sakura, por favor, ano se matem por mim

Sasuke:eu em recuso a falar com ele como se fosse a sakura!

Naruto:eu tbm, o q faremos?

Sasuke:eu digo para irmos procurar a sakura verdadeira e repetirmos a briga na frente dela

Naruto isso ai sasuke

Saem os dois calmamente conversando pela rua como amigos

Jiraya:e agora?o q eu faço?...pega as play ninja e sai correndo

Mansão Hyuuga

Hinata:tomando chazinho

Hanabi:hinata-neesan...

Hinata:oi?

Hanabi:Achoq aqueles dois estão querendo dizer alguma coisa aponta pro kiba e pro shino q andavam q nem loucos atras da hinata carregando faixas escrito Eu te amo e coisas assim

Hinata:Eh?...ui, desculpem pessoal, eu gosto do Naruto-kun

Shino e kiba desmaiam

Restaurante "eu não tenho namorada, e daí?"

Numa mesa Lee e Chouji comendo de graça por serem os maiores encalhados u.u

Lee:meu consolo eh saber q neji tbm esta sozinho

Passam neji e tenten de mãos dadas

Lee:...desisto, eh hj q eu me mato

Chouji:comendo nah, não eh o shikamaru?

Do lado de fora, shikamaru sentado num banco com aquela cara de derrotado

Lee:...olha, eh a temari ali vindo?

A cena a seguir não apresenta som pois do lado de dentro do restaurante eles apenas podem ver, não ouvir, q tipo de monstro poe um vidro a prova de som num restaurante?e os fofoqueiros como ficam?

A cena q o Lee e o chouji viram :

Shikamaru sentado

Chega a temari e acerta um socao nele

Uma cena q os dois estão discutindo

Chouji:não parecem estar se dando bem

Lee:pelo menos ele...

Cena dos dois discutindo

Temari faz uma cara estranha e vira de costas meio irritada

Shikamaru como se estivesse pedindo desculpas

Temari resmunga alguma coisa

Shikamaru da um sorrizinho

Temari vira pra ele meio q sorrindo tbm

Os dois saem de mãos dadas

Dentro do restaurante, todo mundo la dentro ja estava vendo a cena com o ouvido colado no vidro(eh por isso q eu disse q esses vidros irritam, se algum curioso estiver afim de saber o q eles falaram me mande um e-mail q eu conto )

Orla da floresta, sinceramente, eu não conheço mais q esses lugares, desculpem, eu conheço a casa do Orochimaru, mas não acho q seria bom colocar esse lugar pra eles ficarem la conversando, ne?

Sakura:sentada com aquela cara aterrorizada de quando se lembra da cena q ela vizualizou de si mesma casada com naruto, eu tbm ficaria assim, normal nossa, esta ficando assustador esse lugar, mas ainda bem q ainda tem sol

De repente o sol some e as nuvens negras cobrem a lua

Sakura:...pra que abrir minah boca?pra que?

Ouve-se passos

Sakura:quem eh?quem eh?

Alguém toca o ombro dela

Sakura:meio paralizada

Não se assuste, garota, sou eu...

Sakura:na-narut...ah, não, nossa, voce me assustou, Sâmara

Sâmara: (voces sabem, a garota do chamado ) ...estou com frio...

Sakura:eu sei, eu tbm, e ai, quer conversar?

Sâmara:...estou morta

Sakura:serio?legal, e ai?como eh estar morta?

Sâmara:...ruim...

Sakura:ohhhhn, tadinha e o q voce faz enquanto esta morta?

Sâmara:...mato outras pessoas com uma fita...

Sakura:e ai?quer ficar aqui comigo ate aparecer alguém?

Sâmara:...voce não tem medo de mim?

Sakura:eu não me assusto assim facilmente

Passa um esquilo correndo

Sâmara:mas não, hein?

Sakura:agarrada na sâmara pois eh ne

Sâmara:q bomq nada assusta os mortos...

Naruto:vem correndo gritando com aquela vozinha irritante dele SAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sakura:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Sâmara:aieeeeee, eh o Michael jacksonsai correndo

Sakura:naruto,q susto

Naruto:sakura,eu vim aqui pra...te buscar trovoes no fundo

Sakura:naaaaaaaaaaooooo

Naruto:vestido de preto venha sakura

Sakura:vestida de branco com um coques no cabelo não, eu não posso

Naruto:sakura...

Passa uma nave em cima da cabeça dos dois e pula de la de dentro o Sasuke vestindo uma roupinha de marinheiro

Naruto:o q eh isos sasuke?

Sasuke:Yo ho...quer dizer, roupa errada some e volta vestido de branco a forca esta comigo, sakura, vim te salvar

Vos de fundo de uma das autoras: q a forca esteja contigo, sasuke...

Naruto:Não, levarei Sakura comigo, venha para o lado negro, sakura!

Sakura:vestida de vendedora sorrindo pra câmera se voce comprar um Tim agora voce so paga final do mês...

Sasuke:sakura, o q esta fazendo?

Sakura:Eh a promoção TIM nas estrelas sorrindo

Sasuke:gente, ou um filme ou outro

Naruto:eh q ta na hora do comercial

Sasuke:como eh?

Naruto:diz ai sasuke...

Sasuke: o q?

Naruto:pulando e sorrindo quer pagar quando?

Sasuke:chega, estou cansado disso tira a camisa

Autoras aparecem no fundo com os olhos cintilando um pouco antes de serem atropeladas por uma multidão de fas do sasuke tirando fotos

Sakura:eu realmente não entendo a necessidade delas aparecerem no fundo, autoras malucas

Naruto:eu resolvo isso tira a blusa

Todos saem correndo

Naruto:privacidade

Naruto:olha pro lado sakura-chan?sasuke?

Um cantinho escuro da floresta

Sakura:sasuke-kun, porque me trouxe aqui?

Sasuke:em silencio

Sakura:sasuke-kun, porque voce eh tao mau comigo?

Sasuke:o que?

Sakura:Sim, voce sempre eh mau comigo

Sasuke:não, sakura, acontece q eu...eu..

Sakura:sasuke-kun vermelha

Sasuke:eu..amo...

Naruto:achei voces!

Sakura:Naruto!

Sasuke:sakura, eu...

Naruto:tampando a boca do sasuke não deixarei q faca isso, sasuke-baka

Sasuke:joga o naruto contra uma arvore fique ai!

Sakura:Naruto!Sasuke-kun, o q voce...

Sasuke:sakura, eu te amo!

Sakura:estado de choque

Naruto:seu... pula em cima sasuke e os dois caem na porrada

Sakura:...chega...

Os dois caindo na porrada ainda

...eu...

sasuke batendo a cabeça o naruto no chao

...eu...

naruto mordendo o sasuke

...eu...

os dois jogado game boy

...eu...amo...

os dois pulando corda

..eu...eu...eu amo...amo o...

sasuke e naruto socando um bonequinho do homem das casas bahia

eu...eu amo o sasuke-kun tambem!

Sasuke:...quer apanhar quando?hein?socando o boneco, assimq se liga do q ouviu ah, sakura...

Sakura:eu amo tambem...naruto

Naruto:ama?

Sasuke:queixo caido

Sakura:...naruto, naruto larga isso ai! dizia pro naruto q segurava um bastao de baseball pronto pra acertar o sasuke

Naruto:ah, hehe joga o bastao longe e disfarça

Sakura:correndo em direcao ao sasuke em camera lenta saaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Sasuke:levanta, soca o naruto em camera lenta e corre em direçao a sakura em camera lenta tbm

Sakura:correndo em direçao ao sasuke em camera lenta

Sasuke:correndo tbm em camera lenta

Naruto:...q ridiculo

Sasuke:para em camera lenta, vira em camera lenta com cara de mau, volta correndo em camera lenta, pega o naruto, gira, da dois chutes, gira ele e joga longe em camera lenta e volta a correr pra sakura em camera lenta tudo isso com direito a musiquinha no fundo, a nona sinfonia de Bethoven

Nao muito longe dali

Kusanagi:Entao, professora, finalmente poderemos consumar nosso amor, eu, com 18 anos e cara de 16 e voce com essa cara de idosa...

Professora:...obrigada, kusanagi-kun ¬¬

Kusanagi:entao, como o roteiro esquisito diz, devemos consumar nosso amor...tire a roupa uu

Professora:mas, Kei-kun, nao podemos, no roteiro diz q devemos consumar nosso amor bem ao lado de um casal apaixonado

Kusanagi:onde acharemos um casal apaixonado?

Professora:q tal esses dois q vem ai?

Kusanagi:ve kiba e shino se aproximando otimo pega os dois plo braço podem fazer o favor de olharem pra gente?

Kiba e shino:...ta...

De acordo coma cesura iremos passar para cenas mais leves :

Cena – Gaara e Kankuro daçando a musica da Ivete Sangalo

Professora:ah, kei-kun

Kusaagi:ah, professora

Naruto vem voado e cai bem no meio dos dois

Kiba e shino:OO

De volta ao q interessa

Sakura e sasuke ja se beijando

Ei ei ei, q sacanagem eh essa?Eu quero ver a cena direito, po

Desculpe, volta a cena

Os dois voltado de tras pra frente

Sasuke:ah, sakura, eu sasuke e sakura agarrados

Sakura:sim sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:nada nos separará daqui por diante

Sakura:nao sasuke-kun, nada

Os dois agarrados e o letreiro começa a subir

...esperem, mas e o naruto?

Corta pra cena do naruto num banco olhando os casais apaixonados q se formaram nessa fic com a maior cara de derrotado

Hinata:senta do lado do naruto ah, naruto-kun aqui, pra voce entrega um chocolate pro naruto

Naruto:abre a caixa e ve o chocolate escrito em cima I Love You ...obrigado hinata come o chocolate de uma vez

Hinata:ah, voce sabe, naruto-kun, espero q entenda meus sentimentos depois de ler isso...

Naruto:isso q tava escrito no chocolate?ah, voce nao sabe?eu nao sei ler ingles

Hinata:petrificada

Passa Hanabi de maos dadas com Kiba e shino

Hanabi:meus namorados pose de vitoriosa


End file.
